The following patents and applications are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety:
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/448,218 discloses a beverage chiller that can rapidly cool beverages without the need for ice, and a device for mixing beverages, i.e., a cocktail shaker, that does not require a cap. The beverage chiller cools a beverage or beverage stream in a continuous, or nearly continuous manner, for example, the output of a coffee or tea brewing machine.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/736,700 discloses a method of producing a drink, a cold drink, in particular iced coffee is produced from a hot drink, in particular a coffee/espresso, which is produced in a drinks machine by means of a hot-drinks-preparing device.
Indian Patent Application No. 10366/DELNP/2013 discloses fluid cooling apparatus includes a first cooling portion have a first series of cooling elements with first cooling surfaces. A second cooling portion has a second series of cooling elements with second cooling surfaces. The second cooling portion can be removably nested together with the first cooling portion such that the first and second cooling surfaces of respective first and second series of cooling elements can be positioned adjacent to each other with gaps there between to form cooling cavities for cooling fluid introduced into the cooling cavities.